Issues of the Heart, Issues of the Mind
by Nelarun
Summary: Obiwan and Anakin have some issues that need to be aired. The Council gives them a way to do it.
1. Discussions , many discussions

"_A bad master? A bad apprentice?_ _Or maybe the tension lies beneath_"

**Disclaimer**: see profile

**Summary**: I got the idea for this a while ago, but only got it down on paper shortly. Basically Obi-wan and Anakin need to air a few problems, the Council comes up with a way of doing so.

**A/N:**My other starwars fics will be up and running shortly. Sorry for the delays. I'll finish this and get on to reworking them. Next update should be next Saturday or Sunday – depending on how my new schedule works out (and when I can get my brother off the computer!)

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

"Anakin I..." Obi-wan looked around their deserted quarters and let out a sigh. He palmed the door shut and stepped fully into the room, instantly going to the kitchen table to read the words there. 'Master, I'm at the Chancellors. I would have waited, but I needed to talk to him. Anakin.' Obi-wan let out another sigh, only this one was accompanied by a growl. _And off he goes again. He should be coming to me. Not the Chancellor, no matter how... accommodating the man is._

Obi-wan opened a link to Temple security. Padawans not accompanied by Masters had to check out there, preferably with a note or something. "Hello, Mizan." Obi-wan spoke as Mizan picked up.  
"Oh, Hello Obi-wan." Obi-wan sighed internally. He had to be the only Jedi who had gotten to know every being in Temple security...and they all called him by his name now.  
"I was wondering if Anakin went your way." he heard typing on the console in front of her.  
"Anakin? No, I would contact Jerric."  
"Alright, Thanks."  
"No problem."

Jerric was about to hand over his station to his replacement when the comm unit went off. He sighed.  
"Temple Security, Jerric speaking."  
"Jerric, It's Obi-wan. I need to know if Anakin came your way."  
Jerric didn't hesitate. "Sure did, Master Kenobi. Had a note and everything. Don't you remember?" The human was getting extremely confused.  
Obi-wan swore viciously under his breath. "No, I didn't give him permission to leave. He's probably at the Chancellor's again."  
Jerric flinched as Obi-wan continued to curse and looked up when his replacement came in the office.  
"Obi-wan. would you like us to send you a message when Anakin comes round here to make sure that you did send him?" Jerric finally asked. Stunned silence greeted his proposal.  
"That would be great, Jerric. thankyou. I don't know how to repay you." Obi-wan murmured softly.  
Jerric's face aquired a sudden gleam that made his replacement shudder. "Well you could teach me some of those curses." Laughing he terminated the link before Obi-wan could respond.

Obi-wan flew down the halls of the senate before coming outside the chancellor's office. calming himself, he opened the door and walked in. A new receptionist worked behind the desk. "Hello, I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. I was wondering if my apprentice Anakin Skywalker is still here."  
She looked up at him for a moment then nodded. "Thankyou." he turned and marched towards the inner office.  
"I mean, It's alright and all, but I just wish that some of my teachers would allow me to move on... or something." Obi-wan heard that as he stepped into the office.  
"Master Kenobi," the chancellor suddenly said, a thin smile suddenly overcoming him. "It's good to see you."  
"Likewise, chancellor." Obi-wan said with a bow.  
"Master!" Anakin greeted. "What brings you here?" his cheeks were burning, though his eyes remained rebellious.  
Obi-wan leaned against the door frame. "You'll never guess who I just spoke to."  
"The receptionist?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan smiled and shook his head.  
"No, Anakin. Not the receptionist. Jerric and I just had an interesting conversation, involving you." Obi-wan's nonchalant manner was suddenly gone and Anaking was faced with a very angry Master.  
"If you wanted to come to the Senate that urgently, you could have commed me. There was no need for you to forge a note. You could have cost some of the Security staff their jobs!"  
Anakin flinched at that. "I'm sorry."  
Obi-wan sighed sensing that Anakin didn't mean it. "Now that you're here, finish up your conversation, I'll wait outside." he bowed and left.

Anakin's eyes followed his Master. Obi-wan never spoke like that. Usually he would have ordered Anakin home and followed like a warden escorting a prisoner. "Um, that was really all I had to say." Anakin informed the Chancellor. "I was going to go soon anyway.""Very well, Anakin. I'll see you soon."  
Anakin bowed and left the room in search of Obi-wan. "...tomorrow morning, 9th hour." Anakin froze, that was Mace's voice.  
"Yes, Master. I'll be there." Obi-wan replied, his voice strangely neutral. Mace signed off and Obi-wan let out a long breath. "That was quick." Obi-wan murmured, though he still looked out the window.  
"I was just finishing when you came in." Anakin replied. He hesitated before asking the question that was burning on his lips. "Why do you have to appear before the council tomorrow, Master?"  
Obi-wan turned to him and for an instant, Anakin saw a flash of pain. "Nothing you should be worried about. They just wish to talk to me."  
_Liar. Though I suppose, you do have a great habit of talking in your sleep... _

Anakin crept into Obi-wan's room. Obi-wan was in deep sleep, though he murmured something every now and then.  
"Obi-wan, do you love me?" Anakin asked softly.  
"Of course I do." he replied, "How can I not? You're like my brother."  
Anakin suddenly felt guilty for what he was about to ask but plowed on anyway. "Obi-wan, why do you have to talk to the Council tomorrow?"  
Silence...then..."To talk about you. You somehow gained access to my personal information and now I'm in trouble."  
Anakin felt cold. Obi-wan was in trouble because of him. "I'm sorry." Obi-wan breathed. Anakin frowned.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Anakin reassured his master.  
"No. I haven't done my duty according to you."  
"Yes you have." Anakin chocked out.  
"Then why do you go and confide in the Chancellor instead of coming to me? Why are you always so closed around me and so open around him? Why are you..." Anakin swallowed a sob and raced out of the room, unable to hear anymore. Obi-wan felt abandoned by him! _All this time I felt abandoned, I didn't realise that I was the one pushing him away. Great Skywalker, all he's ever done is try, and you couldn't care less for his teachings. So much for a great Padawan. _Anakin crawled into bed thinking of some of his class mates. They weren't nearly as powerful as he, but they were all happy. They relished the teachings their Masters gave them. Their bonds were stronger as well. _Oh what have I done?_

The next morning saw Anakin leave as he usually did, as soon as his morning jobs were done, he was gone. But this time, instead of wandering on his own before classes started he raced up to the Council Chamber.  
"Please don't punish Obi-wan!" Anakin pleaded as soon as he was in the chamber. the Council looked up from data pads that they all held and looked at him. Mace raised his eyebrow and looked at him.  
"Padawan Skywalker. I assume there is a purpose to this visit."  
"Master. You know that it is my fault entirely that Obi-wan is in trouble. I know I haven't been a good apprentice, or anything like that, but Obi-wan does try. I just don't allow him to help me with anything."  
Mace and the rest of the Council exchanged glances before Mace pulled out his comm link. "Obi-wan, could you please come up here right away... I know it's early but I think there is something you need to hear."

Obi-wan stepped into the Council chambers with dread when he saw Anakin standing there. "Masters."  
Obi-wan gazed at the shame faced Padawan who stood in front of him.  
"Please continue." Mace gestured for Anakin to keep speaking.  
"I know I have been down right rebellious. But that is no reason to punish Obi-wan. He has done nothing wrong."  
Yoda suddenly 'hmmed' and turned to Obi-wan. "Tell him of this, did you?"  
"No Master." Obi-wan answered immediately.  
"Then how did he come across this knowledge?" Mace asked suddenly.  
"I asked Obi-wan." Anakin put in. "When he was asleep." Every eye turned to Anakin. "Obi-wan sometimes sleep talks and I just wanted to know why he looked so reserved yesterday." Anakin turned to face Obi-wan and saw the sad look in his friends eye. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, but..." Anakin didn't finish, seeing how the look of hurt turned to a look of betrayal.  
"Padawan Skywalker." Mace spoke into the silence. "Master Kenobi." When both had turned to him he continued. "You are both going to Klalluu until you have everything sorted out. Don't come back until it is! You leave as soon as you can. A Master will visit you every month. May the force be with you."


	2. Of Bunyips, mopaditi's and drop bears

"_Of Bunyips, ghosties and drop bears? Well there's a reason the germans have spikes on their helmets."_

**Disclaimer: **see profile

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have read (if not reviewed... and I know at least two of you who read and didn't review) Though I'm flattered that you put my story on favourites and alerts. Hugs to all who read!

Anyway, on with the next chapter.

* * *

The three day journey to Klalluu was...frosty to say the least. Anakin and Obi-wan had barely spoken to each other, not for lack of trying. Often they would start a conversation (albiet a jolted conversation) only to both silently disappear to do other things. The Jedi who dropped them off at the planet thought they were both hilarious, and in need of a shouting session. Just to get their feelings out in the open. 

Obi-wan and Anakin watched the ship take off and turned to where a young woman stood. She smiled at them. "You're the two Jedi?" she asked. Obi-wan nodded and stepped forward.

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. This is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

"Cara Rounet. This way." She lead them out of the spaceport and Obi-wan and Anakin saw that they were miles from anything. To the horizon they saw a city, but every where else, they only saw hills, grasslands and to the very far east, lots of mountains. "Klalluu as a whole doesn't have much in the way of technology. Of course we have planetary defenses and ships and all that. But we prefer the more natural life." Cara walked over to where three animals stood. "These three are what we call horses. They'll be our main mode of transport while we are here. Anakin." she called, going over to one of the horses. "This is Stardancer, he's a flaxen chestnut gelding, roughly fifteen hands high. A little temperamental, but I think you'll like him." Anakin hesitantly reached out and patted the horses nose. He smiled when the gelding butted his hand, as though looking for something. "Here, the quickest way to a horses heart is with sugar or apple." Cara handed Anakin a sugar cube and an apple. "Hold your hand out flat when you give it to him." She demonstrated with another sugar cube, scratched Stardancer's ear and walked on the the second one in the row.

"Master Kenobi, this is Illusion. She's a blue roan, fiercely loyal to her rider." she handed Obi-wan a sugar cube and a carrot, giving the silver and black mare a sugar cube herself and turned to the final horse. "And this is my horse, Sacrista. He's a buckskin. And the leader of this small herd." Cara smiled up at the two Jedi as she gave him two apples and a carrot. "He won't hesitate to get either of you in your place, so try not to anger him." she grinned and flicked the reigns over Sacrista's head. "Alright now for mounting..."

* * *

Two hours into the ride, Cara pulled them over at a shady grotto 'for a bite of lunch.' Obi-wan saw two other horses chomping at the grass. "Cara, do you think it's wise to rest here?" Obi-wan asked. Cara followed his gaze to where the two horses had looked up, still chewing the grass."Cara here!" she called out, two answering calls were heard."William and Alex here!"Obi-wan watched as Cara dismounted easily and walked over to the two horses. "Hey there, Reilta," she murmured to the black. The other, a dappled grey mare walked over to her as well. "Hello Velvet." both horses nuzzled her. Two men stepped from where the stream was."Cara!" one called gently, "long time no see!""William." Cara responded, shaking the offered hand."Who's your friends?" the other man asked, giving her a quick hug."Ah, William, Alex. This is Jedi Knight, Obi-wan Kenobi, and his apprentice, Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, Obi-wan, this is my brother Alex, and his employer William, and of course, their horses, Reilta and Velvet." 

After Cara taught the two Jedi how to loosen the girth strap and how to tie the reigns in a loose knot to keep them from bothering the horses as they grazed, they joined the two men for a meal."So why don't you like technology?" Anakin asked halfway through the meal of damper and a type of jam. The three Klalluuian's stopped eating the heavy bread and Cara turned to William. "William is the story teller. He can explain."William looked at Anakin then at the slowly sinking sun and put some more wood on the fire. "Before I do, Cara, Alex, go tether the horses to some trees." a few minutes later the two were back, with blankets and sleeping bags. They dumped the pile close to the fire and sat back down, waiting for the story.

"Almost five thousand years ago, this world thought that it was alone. Compared to the rest of the galaxy, it was a fairly primitive place. Wars broke out on every continent. Weapons were being made and weapons tech, being invested in, while billions died every day. Those few who survived the war fare swore to never again trust technology as they once did. It took our world over two thousand years for the land to recover, for rivers to run without pollutants again. It was by intervention by a group of Jedi that we actually got back on our feet. Since then, we have opened our world to the Jedi as a sanctuary. Soon there will be an academy opening up here. I must admit, I look forward to working with those few Jedi that will be stationed here with the younglings." William broke off his story and stared deeply into the fire.

Alex took over. "This planet is a protected planet, open only to Jedi and those coming home. Most of us are content to stay home or explore the world, but there are a few that just want to see the rest of the galaxy, and I don't blame them. If I wasn't tied to Klalluu by my work, I too would probably go out and explore.""What is your job?" Obi-wan asked curiously.  
"I help William here train and break in horses that my father, mother and sister breed." Alex answered.  
"And if my nephew hadn't come over to our station to help out, we would have been broke." William responded, giving Alex a grin."You're all family?" Anakin asked  
"Yep. Most businesses that you will come across on Klalluu are family run and owned businesses." Cara replied standing up. "I'm going to sleep. If you want to practice your kata's in privacy, there is a clearing roughly twenty meters that way. And there are no lions or anything like that to keep you awake." Cara smiled at them to show that she was joking.  
"But we do have nine of the ten worlds deadliest snakes." Alex murmured.  
"And don't forget the bunyips1" William said softly, laughter in his voice.  
"And the mopaditi2!" Cara called from there she returned with the water bottle refilled.  
"Bunyips? Mopaditi?" Obi-wan asked the three horsemen3 before them.  
"Creatures of the night that come to kill you." William answered, sliding into his sleeping bag. "and if you harm or kill them, your life it forfeit."  
"Then what do you do to defend yourself?" Anakin asked, fear creeping into his voice.William laughed and rolled over. "You run."  
"To a city?" Anakin asked.  
"Away from the city. Believe me, Anakin. Once the Bunyip or the Mopaditi have your scent, there is no help for you. If they get into the city, they will kill everyone. The Bunyips especially were called sacred beasts by those that came before."  
"But you don't harm them, they won't harm you." Cara assured Anakin.  
"What do Bunyips look like?" Obi-wan asked.  
"No one knows." Alex replied, stirring the fire and settling in for first watch. "No one's lived long enough to write a description other than the hunting call, or draw one of the beasts."  
"And if we should come across one?" Anakin asked.William gave a humourless laugh.  
"Pray to whatever diety you believe it, cause you'll be meeting them soon."  
"Anakin. Bunyips and Mopaditis don't patrol this area, so rest easy, we have another long ride ahead of us tomorrow. Besides, the cities, and houses have shields around them to stop the spirits or the bunyips entering." Cara finally fell silent, staring up at the stars.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan walked silently over to the clearing where they sat down again, Obi-wan having lit another fire. "We need to start talking now." Obi-wan told Anakin softly."Now, Master?" Anakin asked.  
"The longer we put it off, the harder it will be." Obi-wan replied and turned his gaze firmly on Anakin. The boy looked down at the ground. "I'll start." Obi-wan told him. 

"When I took you on, I knew it would be difficult. trust me, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I mean you chose to come to train because of Qui-gon, not because of me. But I didn't think I would be fighting you every step of the way. If it were any other Padawan, they would have been brought up before the council and probably dismissed. But you aren't any other Padawan." Obi-wan told him, his voice drawing Anakin's gaze back to his. "Anakin you have a great destiny following you. And the worst thing is that you know it. But don't feel prideful because the Council and a dead man says that you are the savior of the Jedi. Remember, every savior comes at a cost." Obi-wan fell silent for a moment and Anakin knew that Obi-wan was coming to his point. "Even though I knew that you would not be the easiest of padawans, I did not think that you would do anything like this. Forging my security number and details. Constant rebellion. Pride, Jealousy, Anger. Anakin we all have faults and we all make mistakes, but you aren't a child any more. I would have thought that by now you would have let go of the most hurtful emotions."  
"You forget that I was a slave." Anakin muttered darkly.  
"I haven't." Obi-wan responded. "But if being a slave is what makes your identity, then that's all you'll be. You haven't moved on. Haven't forgiven. Anakin, you are a Jedi now. Let go of your anger, and feelings of jealously. Take pride in the fact that you are a Jedi, and that you are there to help people. Not because you are among the elite few to be accepted into training. Not because you have been labeled 'the Chosen One' the prophecy spoke of, but because you are you." Obi-wan stood suddenly and turned his back on Anakin. "I'm beginning to wonder if I am the right teacher for you. Maybe I should let you go, before an event occurs that spirals out of my control. Good night Anakin." Obi-wan walked off back to the camp, leaving Anakin to stare deep into the second fire.

* * *

It was extremely early next morning when the camp was woken by a shout. Instantly they were all out of their sleeping bags and had sprinted to the second clearing. Anakin had fallen off the log and was staring at a creature on his chest. The creature had one paw curled up in front of it's body and was cautiously sniffing Anakin. Cara, Alex and William saw what was happening and grinned. "Is it a bunyip?" Anakin whispered to the four newcomers.Alex shook his head, still grinning. "No boy, that's a harmless possum. One of the few local animals that survived the renewal." Alex turned and left, returning with a slice of apple. Instantly the possum turned its beady black eyes to follow the apple that Alex climbed up a tree to place in one of the v's of the tree. He jumped down and the possum ran up. "Come back to camp, we still have a few hours before dawn and the parting of ways." William told Anakin. Cara threw sand over the fire, then doused it in water for good measure."Scared by a possum. This I have to remember." Cara muttered, chuckling softly at the look Anakin shot her. "Sorry, lad, I've just never heard of someone thinking that such a cute creature as this is a bunyip.""At least it wasnt' a drop bear4." William told them as he sat down for final watch.  
"Drop bear?" Anakin asked. The entire camp fell to sleep.

* * *

1.Bunyip is an Australian Aboriginal Dream time 'monster'. It is said to haunt the swamps and other sites. For more information go to

www(dot)nla(dot)gov(dot)au(forward slash)exhibitions(forward slash)bunyips(forward slash)html(hyphen)site(forward slash)evidence(forward slash)index(hyphen)evidence(dot)html

2. The Mopaditi are the aboriginal spirits of the dead (sorta like ghosts only they played a major role in aboriginal dreamtime, often by helping or hindering a quest or something of the sort. A close spirit to the Mopaditi were also the nabudi and the gurumukas – the evil spirits of the night.

3. horsemen is just a general term often used around the world when describing a group of horse riders (both men and women). It's like in literature (especially when talking to another species) we introduce ourselves as men. You wouldn't say, we are men and they are women. It would just be confusing for all...

4. drop bear. When the American soldiers came to Australia before moving on to the war zone many many years ago (I can't remember which war, though I think it was the Vietnam), our boys decided to scare them by mentioning the drop bear. A bear that lives in the trees and drops on your head and eats you up. That year the Koala population of Australia was severely diminished, by trigger happy troopers shooting at the harmless animals as they slept. For more information on koala's go to

www(dot)nationalparks(dot)nsw(dot)gov(dot)au(fowardslash)npws(dot)nsf(forwardslash)Content(forwardslash)The(+)koala

For some very amusing stories of drop bears go to: www(dot)cfr(dot)com(dot)au(forwardslash)dropbears(forwardslash) note. drop bears _are _just an Australian myth, and this stie is not to be taken seriously (I mean just look at the latin name. _removis throatis? _hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. (sorry, Australian humour)

For more information on the dropbear go to: members(dot)ozemail(dot)com(dot)au(forwardslash)()enigman(forwardslash)dropbear(dot)html

A/N. So I posted a little sooner than I thought I would. Yes, I'm basing Klalluu off Earth, and the area they are in is based off Australia (hence the myths and legends.) I hope I get some more feedback, the real dialogue will come in next chapter. And no, Cara, Alex and William are not going to be major parts in the story. Infact, you won't be seeing William or Alex again, and only seeing Cara as she is the guide.

I also told Anearin that I would only be doing three chapters, but this chapter appeared in my mind and I had to get it down. Hoped you like the Australian humour.

I also know that Starwars is based a Long time ago, but hey. Space and time are still a strange thing to us, and I mean if we make a large enough telescope, and go outer space and look back at earth, we would be able to see what earth looked like back then, and possibly what the different cultures were like. So I've messed around with time. Who cares. :grins:

Thanks for reading guys!

Nela


	3. He wants me to do what?

_Waltzing...what?"_**  
**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Sorry about the double spacing. It is refusing to work for me. sorry.

* * *

The next morning the groups parted ways, William and Alex to the city; Cara, Obi-wan and Anakin for the house. Anakin hadn't looked anyone in the eye all morning. Cara noticed that he hadn't even been paying attention to a word she had been saying when he nodded absently after she asked him if the sky was pink. It took a moment for the question to catch up to him, and when it did he blushed bright red. Cara asked is he wanted to stop and he shook his head. "No I'm alright." _At least I would be. Force why hadn't I listened to Obi-wan before? Now he thinks he's useless. Maybe he was right. Maybe I will be better off with someone different._

_OoOoOoO _

Cara noticed that Anakin had slipped back into thinking mode and turned to glance at Obi-wan. He too was in deep thought. _Funny. I didn't take these two for the thoughtful scholarly type. I took them more for the negotiating warrior type..._  
"Oh there once was a swagman, camped by a billabong..."

OoOoOoO

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Anakin. Part of the blame resides on me also. Stupid Jedi, there have been so many signs of his grief, he obviously hasn't let Qui-gon go. and I have been too busy pushing away my grief aside. Well done Kenobi, well done._

_OoOoOoO _

Anakin and Obi-wan were both drawn form their musings when Cara started on the last verse.  
"But the swagman, he upped and jumped into the billabong.  
'You'll never catch me alive said he!'  
And his ghost may be heard as it sings by the billabong.  
'Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me.

Waltzing Matilda, Waltzing Matilda  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me.  
And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that Billabong.  
'Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me?'"

OoOoOoO

"That's a sad song." Anakin said after she had finished. Cara glanced at him and nodded."It was written by a bush balladeer many thousands of years ago." Cara filled in some of the background. "It became the peoples anthem." Cara stopped speaking and nodded towards a building. "Welcome to your new home."

OoOoOoO

Obi-wan stepped inside the building, sensing Anakin following him. The stone work in the building was simple, but beautiful. Cara stepped in behind them and they both turned to face her. "The Horses are settled. The house is yours for as long as you need it. I'll be around once a week to bring in supplies from town and if you need anything, I'll be in the cottage we passed on the way into the grounds. Oh yeah. if you would like a tour of the old city, just drop by.

"There is an interstellar communications centre in here so the Council will be able to talk to you. Finally, try to keep out of trouble. I know it might be difficult, but please leave the house intact." Cara grinned at them and left, leaving two stunned Jedi in her wake.

OoOoOoO

Obi-wan and Anakin finally sat down in one of the many rooms. After sitting in silence for a long time, Obi-wan spoke. "Do you wish to say anything, Anakin?"  
"Only that I am sorry for pushing you away, time after time, and I can see that I haven't been doing my duty to anyone. But I can improve. Please Obi-wan, don't send me from your side! I can. No. I _will_ improve. I'm willing to learn. Please."

Obi-wan had been looking deep into the fire place as Anakin spoke and now turned back to him. "I'm just not sure if I can teach you what you need to learn. But that is not important right now. Right now I want you to tell me everything. Tell me every little detail that you feel is wrong. Scream, shout! I don't care. Just tell me everything."

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: **Ok a shorty, but it ended nicely there, and it leads up to chapter four. Thank again for reviewing.

For some more info and history of 'Waltzing Matilda' by Banjo Paterson go to:

www(dot)anu(dot)edu(dot)au(forwardslash)people(forward slash)Roger(dot)Clarke(forward slash)WM(forwardslash)Banjo(dot)html

Lyrics are as follows (with out the chorus)

_Once a jolly swagman camped by a Billabong   
Under the shade of a Coolabah tree  
And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled  
"Who'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me?"_

_Down come a jumbuck to drink at the water hole  
Up jumped a swagman and grabbed him in glee  
And he sang as he stowed him away in his tucker bag  
"You'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me'"._

_Up rode the Squatter a riding his thoroughbred  
Up rode the Trooper - one, two, three  
"Where's that jumbuck you've got in your tucker bag?",  
"You'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me"._

_But the swagman he up and jumped in the water hole  
Drowning himself by the Coolabah tree,  
And his ghost may be heard as it sings in the Billabong,   
"Who'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me?"_

**A.B. (Banjo) Paterson**

* * *

Explanation of Australian slang in the song 

**Billabong**

A waterhole.

**Billy**

A can or small kettle used to boil water for tea.

**Coolabah tree**

A type of native tree in Australia

**Jumbuck**

A sheep. There are 20 times as many sheep as there are people in Australia.

**Squatter**

At one time, squatters claimed (seized) land for themselves in addition to land that they had been granted. Eventually through the continuous occupation of the land, their claims were legitimised in the eyes of the law.

**Swagman**

Someone who lives on the open road. A hobo. The term came from the canvas bag that they would carry their bedroll and/or belongings in.

**Trooper**

In Australia's early days, there was no police force. The colony was protected by and policed by soldiers and even when a police force was eventually formed, they were still referred to as 'troopers'.

**Tucker bag**

A bag for storing food in the bush.


	4. Well he asked for it

"A problem with the world today is that nobody listens to each other. They are all too busy worrying about themselves, bills, money, marriage, etc. Maybe we should have a global 'resolve your problems' day..."

* * *

Issues of the Heart and Mind – Well he asked for it...

* * *

_He wants me to shout at him? I suppose I can do that._

"Well Master." Anakin began. I find you stuffy, impossibly rigid. You are overbearing, overprotective, critical of everything I do. You pick up every single fault I have. You give me no freedom. You...you... well that's all I have so far." Anakin stopped pacing and sat back down.

Obi-wan nodded and stood. "Very well. I will meditate." He started to leave the room when Anakin's voice stopped him.

"See? See!? This is exactly what I mean! You have a holier-than-thou attitude. All the Jedi have it! 'I will meditate'? What can't you take some time out? Relax? Have fun?"

Obi-wan turned back to look at Anakin. "Time out? Relax? Have fun? Anakin, I once thought like you. All I wanted was to get out once in a while. All Padawans do. But then you hit knighthood and suddenly you become responsible." Anakin's shoulders slumped but Obi-wan continued to speak. "However, it seems that someone, somewhere, likes you. Cara told me that next week she would be taking us – via swoop – to the coastal lands. She says that you should enjoy many of the activities as much as I."

"So not very much then." Anakin informed Obi-wan, laughing. The two walked off.

"Am I really that overbearing?"

* * *

The next day over a breakfast that Cara had brought them, Obi-wan replied to Anakin's claims. "Thank you for being honest with me Anakin. I hadn't realised that I was as you said. Now it's my turn. 

"You are prideful, arrogant, egotistical! You don't listen to anything I tell you. You are always disrespectful, and usually unknowingly hurtful." Obi-wan took a deep breath and sat down.

"Wow." Anakin muttered. He and Obi-wan looked at each other before shaking hands. "Friends?" Anakin asked.

"Friends." Obi-wan agreed. They both turned to see Cara standing there.

"You are strange." Cara finally said. Obi-wan stood suddenly, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Not strange my lady. It's a Jedi thing. You mere mortals could not possibly understand." Cara looked at him and shrugged. "What ever you say." she smiled at the two and turned. "You can do the dishes, since a mere mortal such as myself can not possibly know how to do something as important as the dishes."

The two Jedi stared after her, shocked. Obi-wan recovered first. "I've got drying!"

"Hey!" Anakin shouted as he chased after Obi-wan.

"The art of delegation." Obi-wan reminded him with a laugh.

Anakin muttered something under his breath but gathered the dishes and started washing. "This means war."

* * *

**A/N. I am so sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I completely forgot I was working for some family friends last week. Anyway. next chapter is going to be the last one. It will be up either Saturday night, Sunday afternoon or Monday morning. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and a huge thanks to all who have reviewed. I know this chapter was pretty weak, but I don't particularly like Anakin, and I found this chapter difficult to write.**

**Double spacing is not working for me. Sorry about that. It could be that my computer hates me, but I think it's just me. **

**Anyway. Again thanks for reading.**

**Nela**


	5. Home Again

"_Home again, home again – home to rest. By hearth or heart – house or nest."_

**Disclaimer: **see profile

**A/N**: I am terribly sorry for the long wait between updates. I really wanted to get this done before school started...but it wasn't to be. Thanks to everyone who has read. Cheers to all who have reviewed. I'm so glad so many like the Australian Folk Lore that I have put in the story. Now without further ado...The Final Chapter.

* * *

Obi-wan and anakin smiled at each other as Mace walked away, disgusted and annoyed at the two Jedi whom he had just left. Somehow Obi-wan and Anakin had managed to stay on the planet for 7 months – half a standard year! Mace had found out (after talking to Cara – well more cornering the girl) that they had stopped arguing pretty soon after they had arrived. 

OoOoOoO

Flash Back – Klalluu – Australis

"_This means war..." Anakin vowed. Obi-wan froze and turned to Anakin._

"_Really, padawan mine? Is that so?_

"_Yes! And for once, I'm gonna win! You will be on your knees begging for mercy." Obi-wan noticed that Anakin said that with a twinkle in his eye and Obi-wan responded only by attacking._

_He flicked Anakin with a slightly wet tea towel. Anakin yelped involuntarily and turned to glare at Obi-wan who just shrugged. "Pre-emptive strike." _

"_Pre-emptive strike?" Anakin asked softly._

"_All the intelligence pointed to the fact that you were about to attack me. I had no choice." _

"_Master! Pre-emptive strikes **always** start the war!" Anakin threw a sopping dish cloth at Obi-wan with a laugh, and it landed on Obi-wan's face. Obi-wan staggered back slightly before plucking the offending cloth off his face._

_When Cara had come in to see if they would like some lunch, she suddenly found herself soaked as she was caught in the cross fire. Silence rang out in the kitchen before Cara suddenly picked up two tea towels, twisting them as she advanced on the two Jedi before lashing out._

_An hour later, the three tidied the kitchen, did the dishes, changed and sat down to a lunch of cold meat, cheese, bread and salad._

_OoOoOoO _

Jedi Temple

Obi-wan and Anakin dropped their bags off in their rooms and silently left again – this time for a post mission check up. The last seven months had been a great time of bonding, and they both knew that if Mace hadn't tortured Cara with 'The Look' they both knew that they would have stayed there for a little longer. Bant was overjoyed to see them again, and both Obi-wan and Anakin had to admit that they had missed her. "You two are in trouble already!" Bant gleefully greeted them before ushering them into her office for a checkup.

She noticed that Anakin had a nasty scar on his forearm and turned an inquiring look on him.

"Uh... I sustained the injury from a local." He and Obi-wan grinned at each other before saying at the same time: "It was war!"

"War huh?" /_These two were like brothers before they left... now they are like twins. Force help us all_./

"It was a very important war." Anakin told her solemnly. Bant gave him a look that clearly stated that she didn't believe him. "Well apart from the battle scar, you're fine."

Anakin and Obi-wan glanced at each other again, they had both been trying to keep from laughing at the reprimand that Mace had dealt out to them_. "What were you doing? running about on the beach, creating a public menace of yourself? I expected this kind of behavior from Skywalker! Not you!"_ Little did Mace know how close to the truth he had come.

OoOoOoO

Flashback – Klalluu – Australis.

"_So where are we going again?" Anakin spoke into his headset as they zoomed through the pasture lands._

"_Just follow me!" Cara responded. Anakin sighed but didn't ask it again until they came into view of the city. _

"_So where are we?" _

"_The only city within a hundred kilometre radius of the Spaceport." Cara answered, slowing the swoop slightly. "Welcome to Avalon!"_

"_I thought that Avalon was in Britain." Obi-wan spoke up._

"_So you have touched those books." Cara muttered. "Yes, Avalon in in Great Britain, but Avalon translates to the 'Isle of Apples' and this city's main produce – apart from the horses – are Apples! All the locals call it Avalon. Boy's I want to introduce you to the Stone and glass city, more commonly known as New Stanthorp. New location and everything! I borders with the sea." _

_The two Jedi noticed that the road they rode on passed by orchards, all held apple trees or some derivative. But what really took their breath out was the sight of the sea. Obi-wan had seen several seas in his time, but none like this. There was a forest that really touched the sea. Beautiful thick green gave way to a small stretch of white and gold sand and then the glistening blue and green ocean. To the distance soaring cliffs rose above the breakers and hovering against the distance, there appeared to be some sort of Island. _

_Cara was speaking again, as she slowed her swoop down to a nice city speed. "There was once a time when all the rivers and oceans ran red with blood. Be it from human or from animal. so many animals were lost during that time. But now our fauna is blooming! Look!" Cara pointed out towards the ocean where Obi-wan and Anakin saw figures leaping out of the water at the helm of a sailing ship. "Dolphins!" Cara laughed and set off again, this time through some back streets until they came to a small shop. The girl pulled up outside it and walked inside, gesturing for the Jedi to follow. _

_Obi-wan was caught at the amount of sand in the shop. The ocean bordered the city, this he knew, but it seemed at though the entire beach was in the shop. "Ah, it ain't so bad once you get used to it." Came a voice with a strong accent. Obi-wan turned to see a young man walk from the back of the shop. "Cara! good to see you again. We haven't seen you in some time! Who's ya mates?" _

"_Vic, these are the Jedi I was telling you about. I was wondering if you would be able to show them around for the day then get them back to the house?" _

"_You're leaving us?" Anakin asked suddenly._

"_Yeah." Cara muttered, she looked down at her feet then back at the two Jedi. "Look, I've played guide to you for a long time. Mum and dad really need me, I have to go. But I'll be back in a couple of months to see how you are going. Until that time, either Vic here or his son is going to show you around." Cara took a deep breath but continued. "I just wanted to thankyou for the great time I've had with you two. And Anakin, if that wound continues to trouble you, remember ice!" Cara still felt guilty for leaving Anakin with a cut on his forearm. Alex had often told her that her tea towel whips were nasty... now she realised exactly how nasty they were._

_OoOoOoO _

Jedi Temple

Obi-wan sighed in contentment after a nice meal of bantha stew. "It's surprising how nice the familiar smells and tastes of home can be so relaxing." he muttered to himself, his thoughts straying to Cara. They hadn't seen her since she left them in Vic's shop. It was strange. Cara had a wicked sense of humour, and a great sense of sarcasm. Vic's son on the other hand was rigid and formal... until Anakin realised that he was terrified of messing up in front of the Jedi. Once Anakin had made a few mistakes _in front _of the boy, everything had gone along a lot more smoothly. "Ah Cara. silly little girl." Obi-wan laughed as he recalled the message she had written to them.

_Dearest Obi-wan and lovliest Anakin_

_I realise that I may have left a little abruptly, but I didn't want to tell you that I was about to abandon you to the likes of Callumn. Nice enough lad, idolised the Jedi his entire life._

_Ok, now that the sentimental bit is over. I hope you get this before you leave, and oh yeah... Master Mace Windu came to see me the other day... I sorta told him that you and Anakin had been at peace with each other for a while and... he's going to be there soon! I'm so sorry! But it wasn't entirely my fault. You see... he came in formal uniform, and his eyes... I could have died and he wouldn't have cared! It was terrifying! And I couldn't lie either. I'm so so sorry! Run Obi-wan! Run!_

_Yours most sincerely... Cara!_

It would have been good... if the letter hadn't come with Mace... That had been an interesting day.

OoOoOoO

Flash back – Klalluu – Australis

_Obi-wan heard someone walking up the path way and assumed it was Callumn, but when Anakin raced in to the library white face and fearful, he knew that something was wrong. Anakin said three words, but those three words were enough to make Ob-wan break out into a cold sweat. "Mace...is...here!"_

_OoOoOoO _

Jedi Temple.

Obi-wan had fallen asleep. Anakin grinned as he tip toed into his Masters room and switched his lightsabre with a fake one.

THE NEXT MORNING

_Something doesn't feel right_. Obi-wan thought to himself as he hefted his saber. Shrugging, he ignited it. Suddenly a flare of light lit the room. Obi-wan cleared the spots out of his eyes, sent an apologetic glance to another knight who had been practicing in the large training area and stalked to his quarters.

"ANAKIN!" he roared.

Anakin groaned and bolted. _Crazy as I may seem, It's good to be home._

* * *

_**A/N: **_Ok, so that was it. I know I made Obi-wan a little OC in this chapter, but I hoped you liked it! Thanks for staying with me.

Nela!_  
_


End file.
